


Don't Keep Love Around

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Collegeverse Stories [1]
Category: Sekirei
Genre: AU-Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm making this happen, M/M, Masturbation, More tags later, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsu is a guy who doesn't accept the idea of falling in love, especially when it could mess a person's life.<br/>Mikogami, however, welcomes it with wide arms. He was going to teach Mutsu to live life full of love, only Mutsu was gone. Now, Mikogami goes through the motions of life with Mutsu along side the girls who live him. College is his focus now and after that is infinity. Akitsu is dealing with the fallout that Mutsu left while trying to manage her own love life. Heartbreak is only as long as love still exists.<br/>(So, maybe after the series is done, I can make a better summary.)<br/>(Formerly Know as ...And I Accepted)<br/>Discontinued to be remade any day now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some times you never know when you are going to hit the jackpot until you do. Of you would have never imagined to be in the form of a spoiled rich 15 year old boy.Of course if getting to live a luxurious mansion is payment for saving him from a mugging, then I'm happy to accept. Beautiful girls also live here, but it sucks because they are like little sisters to me. So I mostly defend them from pervs and deadbeats. Good thing they are devoted to Mikogami, though he is an airhead, because then would harder to get rid of those guys. Though their constant whining is quite annoying. They are genuinely good and caring at the core.

The only one who actually helps when dealing with the aforementioned teenager would be Akitsu. She isn't really as helpful as I thought she would be. She used to homeless before Mikogami took her in. I was a little suspicious her, but she isn't as bad as I imagined her to be. She has a calming effect I'm gratefully for. Less chaos left for me to break apart and try to set straight.

I suppose the only thing wrong with this situation is always waking up with Mikogami wrapped around me. It isn't as if I can't stand it, he is adorable, but there are so many things with it. So many problems it can cause. He is just a 15 year old kid, he can't possible fathom love yet. Hell, he probably doesn't even realize what love is. He doesn't know of its pain and dangers. Of the heartbreak that could kill you.

He mistakes his silly little crush on me as love. It hurts because I can honestly say I feel the same for him. But it can't happen won't happen. He is underage, and I'm a grown man. He and I should, at the least, have a brotherly bond. His butler doesn't say anything, and frankly I don't think he cares. Well, unless I hurt him, then the butler is going to kill me. Though I want to avoid hurting him because I don't want to hurt him. He is precious to me, even when his is being an asshole. Seriously, some times he can be a fucking dick. A sweetly cute dick.

* * *

 

 

After a while of staying at the mansion, I started having dreams. Weird oddly arousing dreams. Dreams with me.....and him.... Dreams that led me to lock him out of my room, because I'm freaking embarrassed. These dreams are so frequent and so vivid that I can't even look him in the eyes. That I can't talk to him without blushing like some virgin with a crush. Geez, why couldn't he have been a mature older woman who happened to quite well endowed in the front (and back).

It drives me to find a steady job. 2 years fly by after I move out from the mansion to a small but cozy little apartment in the crowded city. I shut down all contact with him, so I wouldn't do anything that I'll regret. So I won't try to go back, he shouldn't be around someone with those kind of feelings for him. Plus he probably likes girls anyway. This is all just a game to him.

It hurts at first, hell it still hurts. Especially when I go on dates. Beautiful, mature women. Women with nice personalities and "body features". Yet, I can't seem to be...I don't know the word? Attuned? Interested in it?

 

It is on my tenth day went something happens in the boring event that is my life. Someone interrupts the date I am on with Maddie, a manipulate bitch who threatened my job if I didn't go out with her. I don't usually have a problem with dates. Not that she is unattractive, just really rude. She has vibrant cunning green eyes, tanned skin, short black hair, and a villainous smirk. She is quite short, yet one of the most capable people at where I work. She happens to be one of my superiors.

The thing that happens is that water is thrown us, most likely deliberately. Not that I'm complaining, I try to hide the relief of getting away from this lady. It is hard restraining the relief from my voice. "Ummm. M-m-maddie I should go clean off." Mentally kicking myself for stuttering. I throw some money because I'm not returning and not about to leave her to pick up the tab.

 

As I head towards the men's room, I feel as if I'm being followed. I hide in a stall when I hear someone enter it, I jump out to see a balding middle aged man, who looks scared out of his mind. I apologize and wash off my clothes. As soon as I'm done, I apologize again and leave. After walking toward the entrance of the restaurant, I get pulled back into a storage closet. I knock back my assault to see Mikogami?! Well, a older hotter Mikogami, who looks extremely pissed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reissue of it, so now it is longer.

**Mikogami**

What is the normal usual reaction when you see  your first love on a date with someone else? Probably not pour a jug of water on him. Might be even worse when you paid the woman to go on a date with him. I mean isn't this what I wanted? To show him I moved on from, that he didn't just rip out my heart and destroy it. I ran into the bathroom so fast, he is probably out there with her and laughing at me.

It hurts to think he would do something like that. I look at myself in the mirror. I should go, this was a terrible idea. I bang my hands on the counter of the bathroom sink. As I straighten myself out, and smooth my clothes, I deem myself ready to go. I don't even get to leave my spot when _he_ walks in. 

He is covered in water. (Way to go self, I'm it isn't as if him in a water shirt isn't sexy at all.) He gives me a little wave, but I don't return it.

I pass him and leave the bathroom. Pass his date, and out the restaurant door. I start the car and I crank the car radio up as far it can go, let down the window and hope I won't think at all.

* * *

 Only when I'm curled on my bed at night do I cry it out. Cry about how I still love him, that I can't move on. My eyes are probably red is the last thing I think before I drift off to sleep. I don't remember my dreams, but I know they were closer to being described as nightmares than anything else. 

 

I wake later with red puffy eyes. The girls surround me when they see it. They make me sit on the floor so they crowd against me, even Akitsu joins. I pretend to be annoyed by really I appreciate it. My butler brings us food and drinks. We watch Disney movies and sing some of the songs. It was great, one of the times I felt like I wasn't a alone. 

Afterwards we tried baking. It was a disaster. The girls and I helped cleaning, some complained but it was over soon enough.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still updating, and I guess Happy (late) New Years!

 

**Mikogami**

 

It has been a week since I had the breakdown. Ever since, the girls have been paying more attention to me, and they (mostly Akitsu) have also been really fussy about what I eat and how I plan my weekends. Which makes no sense to me, considering some of them got a job despite my wealth. They spend their off days complaining and napping. I can't do it because I apparently need to do something, being a rich kid and all. Despite all the teasing, they still treat me like I'm fragile and it pisses me off. I don't know how to get them to change their minds. I suppose the company is the only positive thing that came from the whole ordeal. Though I have still have college, maybe I could also find a job.  College itself isn't as bad I feared it too be, the homework is really quite easy. My colleagues don't exactly acknowledge me, but I'm used to that.  So far, my grades in college are quite high. Of course for a genius like me, it's too be expected. Hahaha...

Well, my self-esteem seemed to start flagging after that incident, but I'm okay. It knocked me down a peg or two. Which sounds a little dirty if you really think about it.

* * *

 

A week later, I find myself to frustrated to do homework and Akitsu and a few of the girls finally get tired of me fidgeting and force me to go with them on a walk. They drag me to a movie. It was the new Star Wars one, we all enjoyed it, probably not as much as the children but it was great. After the movie we go to a boutique, where the girls try on makeup and have me watch them model. I don’t say anything, not wanting to spoil their fun. Even Akitsu seems to find something she likes, which is good. (I make note to bring her another time, so she won’t be rushed by the other girls.) We leave to go a fast food place, they decide on McDonalds because they like the chicken nuggets. I listen to the girls tell me about their jobs, I don’t them to quit when they complain. I can’t help but laugh at the funny stories and unusual mishaps. It is late when we set off home. We are all tired, when finally get there. Akitsu makes me go take a both and sends me to bed despite my age. When I bring it up she gives the look, the one that asks “Do you want to be tired in the morning”. I grunt indignantly but I still do what she told to do, it isn’t long but her and the girls to bed too. I can tell because the faint noise stops.

* * *

 

I wake up in the middle of the night due to a loud crash. I sit up quickly wondering what the hell is that. Despite my instincts telling me not to, I put on my socks and quietly make my way from my room into the hall. I see Akitsu and of the girls (Himeko) come of their rooms as well. Akitsu looks tired and concerned. She gestures for us to get down and goes to the others girls rooms which are also on the second floor. She has them stay, as well as send Himeko to her room. She is about try to send me to my room when I creep down the stairs. I know she is irritated, even though I don’t look at her. She follows me down the stairs. Slowly we reach the bottom, she pushes me in the staircase and makes her way toward the noise. I follow, making sure to stay out of the way. There are two people dressed in all black with masks on raiding our living room. She waves her hand behind her, figuring I right there. It means I need to call the police while she distracts them, possibly taking them out. I nod, then feel stupid because she can’t see me. I back away as slowly as I can, only to hit a table and knocking over the lamp. The robbers look up and rush only to be blocked by Akitsu. She holds them off, almost getting knocked until the girls burst into the battle. Someone has already called the police, and I’m left a bystander. I feel useless as I stand up and go talk to the police. The robbers are taken away and a little voice in my head chimes Mutsu left because who would love some as useless as you. I try to ignore it but it repeats over and over. 

 

The girls decide we should crowd together and sleep in my king size bed. It is nice, and none of us wanted to sleep alone but I still feel useless and lonely. I avoid crying, but it is a long time before I got to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what you guys were looking for?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the yearly update.  
> Maybe I might even have enough motivation to get another one this year.

The morning has a slow start with the girls squishing me, then pushing me off the bed. It hurts a little when i hit the floor. After a glance at the alarm clock I notice I need to put my ass in gear if I want to get to class on time, so I hurry up, thankfully I have enough time to eat something before I need to rush to class. This week is start of one of my major electives.

I leave the house first before anyone can get their bearings. I make it to class earlier than expected. I don’t go inside. Instead,I slide down the wall to sit on the floor beside the door. I find my phone and call the girls, wondering who is still asleep. It rings for a few minutes, I cut the call realizing they all probably went to work. I want to work, but then again I still have my parents money. I huff, and stand up to being stepped on when the bell rings. I have all the time in the world to think about it. Someone light kicks me, bringing me back to reality as people begin to file in the class.

After ten minutes in class, I realize I didn’t see thank whoever nudged me. I make sure to turn my phone off as well.

* * *

When the bell rings, i scramble to put away my notes and such. I barely get my last thing in my bag when someone’s shadow falls over me. I glance up to see tall blond guy, I blink as if the sun is in my eyes instead of cowering, not that I won’t in a few minutes, cower that is.

“Uh, hello?” he just snorts.

“Your welcome for not letting you get a tardy.”

I nod then jump up to hug him or at least shake his hand. He steps back as if surprised or, possibly, disgusted. I hold back an apology and thank him as much as I can before the bell rings and I’m off to my next class.

 

Two classes later and I’m tired as hell. I yawn and sway on my feet even as my butler comes to pick me up from school. The gentle motion of the limo makes me even more sleepy...

* * *

I wake up in my bed with no recollection on how I got in it. I sit up and look at the bedside table to see it is 9. My stomach growls breaking my decision to go back to sleep. After i leave my bedroom I notice the doors to the girls' bedrooms are closed. I guess they came home and went to bed. I shrug figuring I might as well bathe and change the bed. It turns out to be harder to do all things I want- quietly. I sneak around in a thin T shirt and reasonably short shorts. I'm half down the house stairs when a hear a squeak of a door, hoping it isn't Akitsu, because she'll just give me disappointed looks because of my outfit. I hear a sigh and the door closes again, hopefully with its occupant. 

The kitchen turns out to be a bust with only healthy options left behind. Who the hell wants to granola bars for a snack?! My stomach growling makes the decision for me as I grab one to eat with my hidden bag of chips and some carefully stashed fruit juice. 

 

 


End file.
